


Cat-Elf Biology

by zephyrcat3



Category: Original Work
Genre: Basically it's just a description of a species of elf i made, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrcat3/pseuds/zephyrcat3
Summary: The biology of the rare, enchanted cat elf





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the Biology of the rare, enchanted Cat-Elf. in these few chapters, you'll learn what a cat-elf is and such. I hope you enjoy! :3


	2. The Basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The basic biology of the Cat-Elf

A cat-elf is an elf with feline features such as a long, furry tail and catnip addiction. more to read below.

Appearance- Elegant facial shape, Light-coloured skin, Pointed ears[usually long], Pointed nose, sharpened fangs, and retractable claws, cat-like eyes with slightly slit eyes that expand and shrink, Pastel colored wings that are usually webbed for sea and mer elves, long, furred, cat-like tails that help with balance and helps the elf look bigger and like a threat when faced with danger, usually short, white lines that indicate whiskers, and pastel-colored hair that grows down to the cat-elf's feet.

Size- Taller than a human/dwarf

Senses- Heightened sight, smell, and hearing. can see through mist, fog, and smoke can see underwater, can see in the complete/half darkness, and can see vast and far away distances. Can smell far away and hidden people and objects like human blood[it smells quite nice to the cat-elf] and catnip, and can hear far away and hidden things even when there's lots of noise around them.

Life Cycle- Babies[Kittens more like cos' they cat-elves lel :3], Toddlers, Children, and teens take 1-200 years to fully grow into adulthood. Like real elves, they're immortal and can live up to 20,000 centuries old.

Habits- Cat-Elves usually find wild catnip in the forest and get high off of it. They also sometimes climb into large, comfortable, decorated boxes with soft blankets and pillows made by experienced elven tailors specially made for these said boxes to relax after a long day, find comfort, or hide away from danger. Babies knead their mother's stomachs to get more milk from them. Most cat-elves are nocturnal and are active at night. Food- The cat-elf diet consists of Meat, Seafood, Dairy, and Vegetables. they usually eat fruit as well but not often.


	3. Reproduction, Alpha, Beta, and Omega, Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Insert Lenny face Here*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was gonna be short but it wasn't :3

Reproduction- Two cat elves[Male/Female, Female/Male, Male/Male, Female/Female] mate during heat season and give birth in spring Alpha/Beta/Omega- An Alpha cat-elf is a cat-elf with an athletic build and an aggressive personality. they're very protective of their mate and offspring and keeps them in their sight at all times. those who try to harm or succeeds in harming an alpha cat-elf's mate or offspring will be killed on sight. A beta cat-elf is just an ordinary cat-elf who can mate with a female beta cat-elf but the fertility rate would be lower than both an alpha or an omega's. the beta can mate with the same gender but they won't get pregnant from it. An omega cat-elf is a lean, toned cat-elf who's gentle and kinder than the alpha. they keep their mate and offspring safe and keeps them by their side at all times. The omega has a heat season every month in the early start of spring[like March or April the 3rd or 2nd. I was gonna make it April 1st but that would cause a lotta problems..] During this heat season, the omega lets off a sweet smelling scent that makes the alpha go into a rut[alpha heat] if they smell it. a clear liquid that smells and tastes sweet runs down the omega's legs during their heat season. this liquid[called slick] is self-lubrication for the omega when he/she decides to mate with their alpha. Heat/Rut- A heat is the time of the month where an omega male or female cat-elf is most fertile. the cat elf's temperature will rise, making the cat-elf feel hot and aroused and cause slick to run down the omega's legs. they also give off a usually sweet smelling scent that can make an alpha go into a rut. A rut is like heat but 10x stronger. it occurs when alpha is exposed to an omega's scent for a long period of time. the alpha goes into their stag form, looks for their omega and it goes from there. Nest- A nest is where an omega cat-elf goes to when they're in heat or just need comfort. An alpha and omega cat-elf would usually mate here and the omega would give birth four months later. Birth- The cat-elf pregnancy process lasts four and a half months because cat-elven babies grow faster than human babies and require a shorter time in their mother's tummy. Cat-elves have hospitals to give birth at but usually prefer to give birth in their nest because they'll have their alpha by their side for the whole process. The birthing process lasts an hour shorter than a human's and doesn't really need c-section because they have a shorter birthing time. The size of a newborn cat-elf is slightly smaller than a human baby and can fully see and hear everything around them.


End file.
